


Trusty Potions Textbook

by books_are_my_kryptonite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders era, Romantic Comedy, potions textbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_are_my_kryptonite/pseuds/books_are_my_kryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Creep is in the head boy and girl common room. Lily HAS to protect James, what would she protect him with? Her POTIONS textbook, ofcourse! Marauders time. lily and james fluff guaranteed! One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusty Potions Textbook

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fanfics I wrote in eighth grade.

Lily Evans couldn't sleep. It was too quiet. She was used to room mates who snored and rolled over a lot, most of the time it annoyed her, but now she wished more then anything that she was in that dorm with them. Instead, she was in her own room, in her own Common room, in her own tower.

The only thing bad about being Head Girl, Lily thought to herself.

Of course, she had the Head Boy for a, well, not exactly room mate, but close enough. You could almost say he was a house mate, or a Common room mate, or a tower mate.

Lily chuckled into the darkness. Her cat, which was curled up on her stomach, woke up and glared at her.

"Sorry, Mini," She whispered quietly. She named her cat Mini because of his small size - he was the runt of his litter. Her Parents got it for her when she started her First Year at Hogwarts and she treasured him ever since.

Mini was about half the size of a normal cat, coming up to Lily's ankle's when she was standing. He was a pretty grey tabby cat with green eyes, close to the shade of Lily's.

In Lily's first ever Transfiguration class, she found out Professor McGonagall was a cat as her Animagi. When she saw what she looked like she was shocked. She looked almost exactly like Mini! She wasn't the only one who noticed either, James and Sirius's heads had all but snapped to her when they first saw McGonagall in cat form. Ever since then they have never called McGonagall anything but Minnie.

They didn't even spell it right.

Anyway, Lily had recently found out that James was the quietest sleeper ever. And, no, she didn't creep into his bedroom one night and watch him sleep, he had fallen asleep on the couch and she had just happened to be studying in their Common room. It was a perfectly innocent situation.

But Lily had discovered one very important thing in the hour that he had been sleeping; James Potter didn't make any noise while he was sleeping. Really. He didn't even kick his leg of mutter under his breath once.

It was actually really boring.

Lily was used to loud snorers. Like so loud that she would be able to hear them from her bed if they were in James's room, and that's all the way across the Common room. Not to mention they kicked and rolled over a lot, so it was even noisier.

Just then, Lily heard a thump from the Common room.

She sat bolt upright, making Mini fly off her stomach and onto her lap, which she quickly vacated and curled up on the opposite side of the bed, hissing angrily at Lily the whole way.

"Shh," Lily hushed her, tilting her head to the side to hear better, "There's someone out there, Mini."

She heard the quiet treading of their feet as they walked around the Common room, the same Common room that should be empty right now.

Lily grabbed her Potions book, which was a hard-cover book and would be excellent for hitting people with, and her wand. She slowly got up, making sure to not lean on the squeeky spring in her bed. She tiptoed to the door, opening it quietly and peeking out.

No one was there.

Lily sighed in relief, opening her door open the rest of the way and falling into the chair right outside her room.

"That was scary," She whispered to herself, placing her Potions book on the table and melting into the chair.

After a few minutes, she stood up, walking back into her room. Just as she reached her bed she remembered she had left her textbook out on the table. If she left it there, Sirius would take it and hide it until tomorrow night, thinking it was funny when she didn't have her book in Potions class.

She turned around and walked to the door, opening it again.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed loudly, seeing a man standing in front of her, holding her book.

Her book!

She grabbed her Potions book out of his hands, smacking him in the head with it repeatedly.

"Never. Take. My. Book. Again!" She accompanied each word with a blow to the head.

The man, whoever he was, just stood there, holding up his arms to protect himself.

After a while, Lily stopped, holding the book close to her chest, ready to hit him again if he so much as moved. Her wand lay forgotten in her pocket.

"Who are you?" She asked loudly, putting the book over her head threateningly. "I'll hit you again if you don't answer me!" She warned, squinting her eyes to try and see his face in the darkness.

He was tall and built. That was all she got from staring at him.

If he attacked and she screamed no one would even hear her. She was too far away from everybody else.

Oh, how she wished she was back with her friends.

"ANSWER ME!" Lily screamed.

Suddenly, she remembered James. James was close enough! He was right in his room, only about twenty feet away. If this guy didn't talk soon she'd have to make a run for it.

The man stood there, looking down at her, not saying anything. Lily smacked him over the head with her book again.

That did it.

He put up one hand to hold his head where she had hit him and groaned in pain.

Here's my chance, Lily thought to herself, jumping around the guy and running over to James's room.

Lily's blood was pounding in her ears as she heard him follow her. She got to James's door and twisted the knob, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

"James," She whispered loudly, "James, wake up! There's a really scary guy outside your door and he's after me!"

She saw James's breathing on his bed, his chest going up and down peacefully. He hadn't heard her.

The man knocked on the door behind her. What if it's Voldemort?, she thought suddenly.

Lily shivered in fear, suddenly remembering the wand in her pocket. She pulled it out and put a lock on the door, then ran over to James's bed, jumping onto it next to him.

James jumped up, looking around quickly. "What the-?" He grabbed his glasses off his night stand and put them on, and then he lit up his wand. It only took about three seconds.

"Lily?" He asked, looking at her in the light of his wand. He noticed her scared eyes. "What's wrong?"

"There's a man outside your door and I don't know who he is. He was outside my door before, but then I ran in here real fast with my book," She held up her Potions book to show him, "and he followed me!"

James stared at her. "You're talking too fast. I didn't understand a word of that," He said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "And I don't really think this is the time to study Potions."

"I'm not studying. I was trying to tell you there's a-"

The bathroom door banged open and the man that was following Lily barged in. Lily screamed suddenly, making James scream, too. His wand light went out, submerging the room in darkness.

The man ran over to the bed, making to attack James.

Lily jumped off the bed, dropping her Potions book and punching him in the face, instead. She grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling him to the floor and wresting with him.

"What do you want?" Lily screamed, adrenaline rushing through her body. She was so scared she was close to crying...or peeing herself. She wasn't sure which would happen first.

Behind her, James lit his wand, pointing it down at the man so they could see his face.

It was Remus.

His eyes were closed and he looked quite peaceful, even though he had just been beat up by Lily only seconds ago.

Lily sighed in relief, falling off of him and onto the floor, where she curled up into a ball against James's bed.

James laughed suddenly, making Lily jump. "I forgot Remus sleep walks," James said, shaking his friend gently to wake him up.

"That won't wake him, James," Lily said, "I smacked him in the head with my book about twenty times and that didn't wake him up."

James ignored her, shaking Remus a little harder.

Remus woke up with a jolt, looking around and seeing James and Lily. James laughing, and Lily looking angry.

"What happened?" Remus asked, standing up with help from James.

Lily stood up, too, rubbing her arms and butt clean before going to grab her wand and book.

"You were sleep walking, again," James explained, "and you scared Lily really bad."

"I was not scared," Lily snapped, holding her book to her chest, "I was merely worried about your safety."

James smirked, "Well, thank you. I appreciate your love."

"I never said I loved you," Lily said. "Thanks to you, I won't sleep tonight; too much adrenaline."

Remus blushed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Lils. It only happens occasionally."

"And it's not his fault, he can't stop it," James said. "We'll stay up with you, if you'd like. Remus never goes back to sleep after he sleep-walks, either."

"Especially not after this one," Remus said, reaching up a hand to his head, "My head hurt...and my eye!" A bruise was forming where Lily had punched him just below his eyelid.

It was Lily's turn to blush this time, "Sorry, Remus. I didn't know it was you and I sort of...smacked you in the head with my book a lot and punched you."

James laughed, again. He seemed to be the only one finding this situation funny.

"Well, I'm going back to my room to study," Remus said, "If I get caught after hours I'll be in trouble."

"See ya, Moony," James said.

"Goodnight, Remus," Lily said quietly.

Remus waved and left, still holding his head.

Lily and James sat in silence for a few minutes as James fixed his bed - Lily had pushed half his blankets off the bed when she jumped at Remus.

"Do any of your other friends sleep walk?" Lily asked, somewhat nervously.

James shook his head, "Nope, just Remus."

Lily nodded. "Good."

They lapsed into silence, again.

"Do any of your friends sleep walk?" James asked Lily.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

James smiled. "Good."

"Well, I guess I should go to bed," Lily said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"AHHHH!" She screamed for the third time that night. Another man was standing in front of her, looking down.

A hand clamped over her mouth. "Lils, it's me, again," Remus said, "I was just about to knock. I think I left my Charms book here yesterday. James, you got it?"

James looked around his room quickly by the light of his wand, "Yup. It's right here," He threw it to Remus, who caught it easily, taking his hand off of Lily's mouth.

"Night," He said, taking the book and exiting through the portrait hole.

Lily collapsed against the door. "Oh, Merlin," She said, her head falling onto her knees.

"Are you alright?" James asked, smirking above her.

Lily glared up at him, "That was scary. You screamed, too."

"Yeah, because you screamed and scared me," James laughed, offering her his hand. She took it gladly, letting him pull her up.

Lily sighed, "Whatever. If he does that again I'm smacking him in the head with my book. Hard." Lily said, walking over to the door before realizing that she really had to pee.

"James, I got to use your bathroom," Lily said, running over to the door before he answered and closing the door. There was a candle lit in the corner, spreading enough light around the room for her to see by.

Once Lily was done she left the bathroom, drying her hands on the back of her pants. James was sitting in his bed, reading some magazine by the light of his wand.

"Thanks," Lily said. He nodded in return, "Night."

"Night," He answered, watching her go over to the door and open it. This time no one was standing on the other side.

Lily sighed, "No one's here," She whispered back, then heard James chuckle.

Lily crossed the room quietly, stopping to grab her book bag from the couch.

Someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

Lily jumped, spinning around fast and whacking him in the head with her heavy potions book with all her strength, repeatedly.

**"OW!"** A completely different voice from Remus exclaimed. Lily lit her wand quickly.

It was Dumbledore!

"Ms. Evans, is this how you treat all your guests?" He asked, chuckling quietly... at least, until he touched his head.

"I am so sorry, Professor! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was...someone else," She finished lamely, not wanting to get Remus in trouble.

James finally revealed himself seeing as he couldn't hold his laughter in anymore.

"Don't tell me she got you, too, sir!" James exclaimed, laughing as Dumbledore hissed, rubbing his head.

Dumbledore smiled, "Hullo, James, pleasure seeing you. I was just coming to check up on you and Lily. I heard a lot of screaming," He looked at Lily pointedly. She blushed.

"Yes, sir, I was, uhm, I was scared," Lily explained, "And trying to save James's life."

"By leading him right to my room?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hush," Lily glared. "I was concerned that he had already gotten you and had to come and save you."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what was going through your mind," James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Dumbledore watched them like one would a Quidditch game. "What were you trying to save James from?"

Lily looked at James, who shrugged. Dumbledore wouldn't punish Remus for sleepwalking.

"Remus sleep walks, sir," James explained, "And he somehow walked all the way up here while he was sleeping and scared Lily."

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"If it makes you feel better, I hit Remus a lot more then you with this book," Lily said, holding up her Potions book. "This thing comes in handy."

"What I find curious, Lily, is that you had your wand on you, yet you decided to use your textbook to inflict pain," Dumbledore said. Lily blushed again. "I find it very interesting when people who were raised without magic normally resort to Muggle weapons when scared."

Lily wasn't sure what to say.

"She does that a lot," James said, "She used to punch me all the time when she got mad, instead of hexing me."

Lily glared at him. He was ratting her out!

"Well, I suppose I have kept you up long enough," Dumbledore said. "Goodnight, James, Lily. Try not to scream too loudly, you'll wake you the whole castle!"

"Yes, sir," Lily said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," James said just before the portrait hole closed.

Lily slumped onto the couch. "I'm never going to be able to look at that man without blushing again," she said.

"I can't believe you hit him with a book!" James laughed.

Lily groaned, "I can't, either."

"What were you thinking?" James asked.

"I was thinking it was Remus, again, and I was going to smack him so hard he couldn't scare me again," Lily said hotly. "I never imagined it would be anyone else!"

James laughed, "Wait 'til I tell Sirius! He'll wish he was here for all the fun!"

"Do me a favor," Lily groaned, standing up and walking towards her bedroom door, book bag in hand, "Tell him when I'm not around."

"I make no promises," James grinned. "Don't eat breakfast with us tomorrow," He called after her as she shut the door.

"Oh, trust me," Lily called through the closed door, "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this, tell me what you think :D


End file.
